Angel from above
by Star of ages 14
Summary: An Angel called Kiki of the Ice must go from Heaven and down to Earth to gain the trust of Krad the white Angel who some how got out of Satoshi. Kradoc
1. Mission breaf

Disclaimer - I don't own DN Angel!

Ok this is my first DN Angel one so...NO FLAMES!

Alright on with the storie!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Angel from above Ch.1 Mission breaf.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiki you have a mission." Said Ayme Kiki's bestfriend.

"What is it Ayme?" Asked Kiki her long white hair trailing behind her as her big white wings sat on her back.

"To gain the trust of Krad he some how got out of the body of Satoshi so we need you to gain Krad's trust." Said Ayme as they went to the billo that would show them the picture of Krad and where he was at the moment.

------------------------------------------------

_I am Kiki of the Ice or Kiki Ice. (I used her in a Naruto Fic.) _

_Hi I lived once but that all ended when I died sudenley from a car hit and run. _

_(Hi Yes) _

_As you found out I have a friend named Ayme she gives me what I need to know for stuff like this. _

_But there is something happening now. _

_Over 1,000 years a go Heaven was sealed off from the human world no one knows of this except the Angels who are like me, the ones that have to go down from Heaven and steal trust and even kill someone. _

_That is not what I like but like I said no one knows about this or what happened 1,000 years ago so here goes and maybe just maybe I wont have to kill...Krad the white Angel while I am there... _

_----------------------------------------------- _

_Ok that was a piece of it because I don't have much time but I typed part of it so...keep watching for more! _

_- Star of ages 14_


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer - I don't own DN Angel

Ok sorry for making you wait but I wanted a review and I got one so thanks!

----------------------------------

Angel from above ch.2 meeting

------------------------------------

Kiki spread her wings over the city and smirked.

'It's been a while since I've been out flying like this!' Thought Kiki heading for a roof top to rest her wings.

She sat there as the summer wind played with her snow white hair.

'I wonder where I'm to find Krad...Oh well the more time it takes to find him the more I can fly free.' Kiki thought as her dark blue eyes scanned the city.

'Who's that?' Kiki asked herself as she saw a figure flying over the city just as she had been doing moments ago.

"I'll go check it out..." Said Kiki to herself as she flew off the roof and into the air letting her wings take flight.

It was night so no birds should have been out and no bird is THAT big.

The dark figure landed somewhere near a building so she did the same but some where no one could see her.

She looked up at the building and read on it 'Museum'.

She looked around to make sure no one could see her and flew up and into a open window.

Her white kimono with silver sash made a swishing sound as she walked down the hallway.

"I wont let you get away with this Dark Mousy!" Yelled a voice.

"Sure you will Krad." Said a sarcastic voice.

'Krad? He's here?' Kiki asked herself.

Kiki turned the corner and watched as a man in all black with dark purple eyes and a man with blond hair and gold eyes yelled at each other.

The man known as Dark finally looked to where Kiki was.

"Why I never knew such a beautiful young woman would come and visit us today.

Kiki smiled at Dark but then turned to Krad.

"So your Krad..huh..I didn't think this would take to long but I guess I can wait while you both battle it out, Well being an Angel and all I don't get to see much action like fighting so go ahead." Said Kiki.

"What do you mean 'Angel' I bet those wings are fake." Said Dark with a smirk.

Kiki smiled slightly at what he had said.

"Oh you think so huh Dark? Well watch…" Said Kiki as she took he right hand and pulled a pure white feather out of her wing. She winced a little but held up the feather.

"PURE RAGE!" Shouted Kiki as the feather glowed a bright silver and turned into a bow and arrow of the same color as the light a pure silver.

Dark looked to the bow and arrow and lost his smirk.

"So who do I have to hurt first as to have both of you listen and shut up and listen?" Asked Kiki a smirk on her face as Dark trembled but Krad did not but she didn't expect him to either.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok Goman for the LONG wait but I didn't have the stuff to write it here until now!


	3. Tell

Disclaimer - I don't own DN Angel

Ok Goman for not updateing in a LONG time.

Oh and that person who said in one if my reviews that said that Kiki was like another Mary-sue shove off and don't even try to read any more of my stories again if you didn't like it and you didn't have to say such bad names!

---------------------------------------------

Angel from above ch. 3 Tell

-----------------------------------------

Kiki stood there and raised her bow to Dark.

"I have a mission to get done so Dark duzo... stand aside." Said Kiki with a stern face.

(duzo please)

"I think not I also have a mission..to take the crystal tear of time." Said Dark with a smirk.

"I do not have anything agenst that for it is not what I'm here for." She said.

"The what are you here for?" Asked Krad now joining in on the conversashion.

"You..." Sahe said with a smirk.

"I can't tell you what for Krad-kun but...I can tell you I'm here for you thats all I can give out." She said back to Krad.

Kiki's robes swished from side to side with her movement as she walked closer to the two so called 'Angels'.

"One more thing I'll be back so expect to see me more offten, the both of you."

She said as she left in a blash of white feathers.

--------------

Up on the roof of the same builing she had just been in sat Kiki once again.

Her white silverish hair blew with the wind like snow.

'So the first part of the mission is finished now all I need is his trust...who will I get something that is so hard to find in a coold hearted soul? There has to be a way to get it.' Thought Kiki tapping her index finger on her chin.

Then a light went on in her head.

'That's it but that might take years and another broken heart but if it helps and does not kill Krad then...I'll have to suck it up and go with the plan.' She thought with a sigh.

(AN//: Goman you'll all find out what Kiki is thinking in a few more chapters yah I know how mean ok just dont hurt me!)

"Well have you got the first part of the mission done yet?" Asked a feamale voice beind her.

"Hai, I have Ayme." Said Kiki turning her head to her best friend with a small smirk.

"So where their any problems?" Asked Ayme sitting beside her, her wings pressed to her back.

"A small one, someone elce, Dark Mousy, was there with Krad but it seems I had come into their small little fight over something called the crystal tear of time." Said Kiki turning her head back twords the city, looking at its lights.

"I see, well if this so called Dark Mousy gets in the way..." Ayme got up and walked behind Kiki.

"Kill him..." She said with no emotion.

"H-Hai...Ayme-kun." Said Kiki as Ayme lept off the building, spread her orange wings and headed back off to Heaven with a burst of speed.

---------------------------------------------

Ok well that's that ok so please review but...NO FLAMES!

Oh and you all should go check out the Anime Blood+ and the sound track is cool well it will be in Japanese words but thats what I love because it helps me write my stories!

-Star Of Ages 14


	4. Satoshi?

Disclaimer - I don't own D.N. Angel!

Ok this story has been put on hold for a long time soooo here it is!!!!

On with the story!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel From Above Ch.4 Satoshi?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki sighed, people where looking at her again.

She had tucked her wings in nice and tight agenst her back but a few stray white feathers would escape every so often and get caught in the wind of the city.

It had gotten dark, her foot falls where silent on the pavement because she did not have shoes but had on bandages, that didn't bother her though because her body held so much heat already and with her warm wings tucked into her back, that didn't help with the heat at all.

It may have been dark outside and cold but she could never get over her body temp.

'Now to find a place to rest...' She thought.

Her clothes made her stand out and many men from across the street over by the bars where haveing a feild day looking at her.

Kiki turned onto a street that was close to where she had met Dark and Krad at that building where Dark was trying to take 'the tear of time'.

Of corse there was poliece there now to find out how much damage Dark and Krad made while they brawled.

There, in the crowed of poliece, was light blue hair lower to the growned than all the other officers. She smirked as she thought of someone.

'Ayme had said that Krad had left the boy known as...Satoshi...right? and she had said that he had light blue hair and was the cheiff of poliece...how interesting.' Kiki thought as she walked over to the hord of poliece.

As she got closer she heard what some of them where saying.

"He took 'The tear of time'!"

"That white Angel and Dark made the biggest mess-"

Was what was heard over the crowed.

"Excuse me!?" Kiki yelled over the crowed.

They all stopped to see who had yelled and turned to find a woman.

"Why hello gentelmen, may I have a word with Satoshi?" She said in a sickening sweet voice. They all moved and there in front of her was the boy she was looking for.

"Why hello there young one, may I speek with you?" Asked Kiki with a glint in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I might put some fighting in here I'm not sure though! Goman that it's so short.

Please REVIEW but...NO FLAMES!!!!

Thanks!!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
